


Zły dzień

by Kunosiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunosiu/pseuds/Kunosiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To jest naprawdę zły dzień."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zły dzień

**Author's Note:**

> Fabularyzowana wersja jednego z moich dziwnych snów. Gdybym ogarniała świadome śnienie zamiast Sho, byłby Ohno, a ten sen kończyłby się zupełnie inaczej.

To z pewnością nie był najlepszy dzień w życiu Shō Sakuraia. Po pierwsze, zaspał i nie zdążył zjeść śniadania. Po drugie, spóźnił się na spotkanie i musiał wysłuchać kazania od menadżera. Po trzecie, jego młodsi koledzy z zespołu boleśnie dokuczali mu z powyższych powodów (niby nic wielkiego, ale w zwiększonej częstotliwości zaczyna naprawdę wkurzać). Na domiar złego miał problem z opanowaniem nowej choreografii.

Dlatego teraz, gdy wszyscy inni rozjechali się do domów, on musiał siedzieć w sali tanecznej i ćwiczyć układ do skutku.  
„Krok, krok, obrót, skok. Krok, krok, obrót i skok.”- powtarzał sobie w myślach próbując zapamiętać. Wciąż patrzył na swoje stopy, modląc się w duchu by niczego nie pomylić. Szczerze mówiąc to miał już dość. Chciał zrobić sobie przerwę, iść pod prysznic oraz przespacerować się do najbliższej restauracji i zamówić wszystko co mają w menu.  
Jednak, zdaniem Sakuraia, między „chcieć”, a „móc” stoi jeszcze słówko „obowiązek”. Zaś jego obowiązkiem było opanowanie tej choreografii przed następnym nagraniem. Z tego powodu zagryzł dolną wargę skupiając się nad każdym kolejnym ruchem. Zawsze zazdrościł Liderowi jego umiejętności tanecznych. Zapamiętywanie kroków zawsze przychodziło Satoshiemu z nieziemską łatwością. Na dodatek gdy tańczył, wydawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Z boku wyglądało to jakby muzyka przejmowała kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

Te przemyślenia tak pochłonęły Sakuraia, że przestał pilnować kroków – źle ustawił stopę, co spowodowało bolesny upadek na cztery litery. By dać upust swej frustracji, Shō przeklął siarczyście na cały głos. Gdy zaczął masować obolałą kość ogonowa, rozległy się pojedyncze oklaski. Sakurai podniósł głowę. Jedną ze ścian sali w całości pokrywały lustra, tak by tańczący mógł się widzieć. Teraz Sakurai w jednym z nich dostrzegł odbicie szczupłej postaci, opartej nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

\- Całkiem nieźle ci szło, Shō-chan.

\- Nino…? Co ty tutaj robisz? … Nie poszedłeś do domu? – wysapał starszy Arashi.

Na ustach Ninomiyi malował się prześmiewczy, ale i pełen politowania uśmiech. Tylko on umiał w sobie łączyć to co sprzeczne. Wciąż był ubrany w strój do ćwiczeń – białą koszulkę z długim rękawem i jasne dresy (co ładnie kontrastowało z ciemnymi barwami stroju Sakuraia). Z ramienia zwisała mu torba.

\- Miałbym zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie? Masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie? – zaśmiał się krzyżując ręce na piersi i wdreptał do sali.

\- Nie… po prostu… myślałem, że masz inne zajęcia…

\- Yhm… Jassne. – potakną Kazunari podchodząc do Shō. Sięgnął do swej torby i wyciągnął podejrzane pudełko.

\- Trzymaj. Później mi podziękujesz. – rzekł wręczając je starszemu.

Owo opakowanie okazało się zestawem bentō, kupionym pewnie za jakieś grosze w całodobowym. Jednak w obecnym stanie dla Shō była to uczta godna cesarza.

\- Łaa! Dzięki Nino! – ucieszył się Sakurai i czym prędzej zerwał folię zabezpieczającą by móc spokojnie pałaszować.

\- Tak, tak. – zaśmiał się młodszy zsuwając torbę z ramienia – Chcesz jeszcze coś do picia, pracusiu?

Gdyby Shō spróbował coś wtedy odpowiedzieć prawdopodobnie skończyłby się to zadławieniem, ponieważ usta miał wypchane ryżem i jajkami. Na szczęście Ninomiya zrozumiał błagalne spojrzenie Sakuraia. Zaśmiał się tylko i wyszedł ze studia tanecznego.

Shō odprowadził go wzrokiem i wrócił do jedzenia. Kazunari był dobrym przyjacielem. Mimo iż zawsze krył się pod maską sarkazmu, troszczył się o sobie bliskich. Sakurai cenił go jako towarzysza i na odwrót. Trzymali się razem od czasów Johnny’s Juniors. Pamiętał jak obaj cieszyli się, gdy przyszła do nich wiadomość, że będą razem w zespole.

Uśmiechną się na myśl o tych wspomnieniach. Taak… Nino był dobrym przyjacielem…

\- Prroszę! – powiedział Kazunari wręczając Shō styropianowy kubek z kawą. Ze śmietanką bez cukru. Taką jaką lubił. Starszy podziękował skinieniem głowy i upił łyk. Nino kucnął przed przyjacielem i spytał:

\- Co się dzieje? Jesteś chyba dziś nie w sosie.

\- Wiesz, taki dzień. Jakoś nic mi dzisiaj nie wychodzi. – odrzekł Shō pomiędzy kęsami.

\- Bywa. – zgodził się młodszy.

Ninomiya obserwował jak Sakurai kończy posiłek, patrząc to na tackę, to na twarz kolegi.

\- Dzięki Nino, uwielbiam cię. – oświadczył starszy odkładając puste pudełka na bok.

W oczach młodszego pojawił się dziwny błysk, ale Sakurai to zignorował.

\- Mówisz tak serio? – zapytał niewinne Kazunari.

\- Hmm? No tak, czemu pytasz? – zdziwił się Shō. Nie rozumiał do czego zmierza młodszy.

\- Bo wiesz, Shō-san – zamruczał Nino – jest coś co zawsze chciałem zrobić…

Nim Sakurai zdążył choćby unieść pytająco brew, Ninomiya dosłownie rzucił się na niego. W jednej chwili Kazunari kucał przed nim, a w następnej siedział już okrakiem na jego lędźwi. Mało tego, palce miał wplecione w jego włosy, a język w jego ustach. Źrenice Shō urosły do rozmiaru talerzy, a całe ciało zdrętwiało. W głowie kołatała mu tylko jedna myśl: o co tu kurde chodzi? Trzeźwość umysłu odzyskał dopiero gdy jego plecy spotkały się z podłogą, a pocałunki Nino stały się bardziej agresywne.

Położył dłonie na ramionach Ninomiyi i spróbował go odepchnąć, co wcale nie okazało się proste, gdyż mimo swej mizernej muskulatury, Nino miał dość siły by oprzeć się Sakuraiowi. Ba, zaczął go nawet całować mocniej, namiętniej, bardziej desperacko…

„To się nie dzieje! To się nie może dziać! To się nie powinno dziać…” powtarzał w myślach Sakurai. Nie żeby to było nie przyjemnie („Usta Nino są takie miękkie… i słodkie…” szeptał mu do ucha jakiś dziwnie znajomy głos), ale… ale… Ale go nie kochał. Shō go nie kochał.

Znaczy kochał, ale jak młodszego brata, jak przyjaciela. Nino był tylko… tylko przyjacielem…

Shō zebrał się w sobie i z całej siły odepchną Kazunariego. Ten w końcu oderwał się od jego ust i dość brutalnie wylądował na podłodze. Shō sapiąc lekko wytarł wargi wierzchem dłoni.

\- Nino… co to miało znaczyć? – spytał cicho.

Kazunari patrzył na niego z niezgłębionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nic… – opowiedział powoli.

\- Nino! Chcesz powiedzieć, że rzucasz nie na mnie i… i… i bez powodu!?

\- Tak.

Sakurai westchnął i potarł dłonią skronie.

\- Ninomiya-kun… Jest mi przykro jeśli postrzegasz mnie jako kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela… Bo ja…

\- Wiem. – przerwał mu Nino.

\- Ale…

\- Wiem. – ponownie wszedł mu w słowo – Wiem, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Sakurai zmarszczył czoło.

\- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Nino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu. Najlepiej o tym zapomnij o tym. Udajmy, że to się nigdy nie stało. – powiedział Kazunari beznamiętnym tonem. Wstał z podłogi i podniósł swoją torbę. Wychodząc rzucił w stronę skonfundowanego przyjaciela krótkie „Do jutra Shō-chan” i zniknął mu z oczu.

Shō jeszcze przez kilka chwili wpatrywał się w drzwi z miną, którą jednym słowem dałoby się opisać za pomocą „Co?!”. Gdy przeszło pierwsze otumanienie, Shō ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pokręcał z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- To jest naprawdę zły dzień.


End file.
